Late
by crimsonvortex
Summary: Directer Fury is late for a Avengers meeting. The Avengers are bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am!**

**First Avenger fic. :) I hope I did well!**

**Please review!**

**Did I get everyone in character?**

* * *

"When is the big, leather guy going to be here?" Darcy asked with a bored tone, kicking the table legs.

Natasha scowled at her. "Fury will get here when he gets here."

Sheepishly, Darcy stopped kicking the table and sat up a little straighter. "But when? We have been here for, like forever!"

Jane looked up from her computer. "We have been here for ten minutes..."

Darcy groaned, sliding down on her chair. She face-planted on the table.

Thor's booming voice filled the silence. "My friends! Why must we sit in silence?" He grinned at everyone, obviously wanting everyone to enjoy themselves while they waited for Fury. "I never knew Midgardians were so silent."

Tony spoke up from the end table: "We aren't usually. I think it's the company..." He smirked at the glares he got in reply to his statement.

Jane turned to Thor. "Why don't you sit down?" She patted the chair next to her.

He backed away, pointing at the chair. "Dark sorcery, I tell you! I shall not sit in those wicked objects."

There was a slight confused silence. "What is he on about?" Tony asked, with a unsure look on his face.

Darcy replied, mumbling, "He thinks that swivel chairs are powered by magic. Watch..." she pushed herself off of the table, causing her chair to twirl in several circles.

"Dark magic!"

"Science, Thor. Science."

"I still refuse sit on such...a...strange creature."

"Whatever floats your boat, blondie." Tony said, leaning back, and placing his feet on the glass conference table. Steve gave him a barely concealed glare.

"What?" He held his arms out, defensively, "They are new shoes."

Steve's look did not falter. Sighing, Tony put his feet back down on the floor. Leaning forward, he placed his face in his hands. "I am so bored."

"Welcome to the club, Stark."

He looked between his fingers, at Natasha, "Work on your sarcasm. It's getting old. Just a little bit of advice." A sudden idea struck him, "Hey, is that guy still playing Galaga?" He twirled around to look at the blond agent who was hastily closing, a suspiciously familiar looking window on his computer.

Tony looked back at the table of bored Avengers, with a smirk, "I have a idea..."

* * *

Fury hurried down a SHIELD corridor. He was late because Coulson couldn't keep his team straight. He knew it was a mistake giving him that plane.

He swung opened the glass door, turned to open his mouth and annouce his presence to the group. But his shout died in his throat, at the sight he saw.

One side of SHIELD had been completely cleared of agents, every screen was set to the same screen. Each Avenger was sitting in their the chairs, leaning forward in concentration. Playing Galaga...?

He heard Thor saying, "Yes! Die! No one can defeat Thunder!" Darcy rolled her eyes, "In the game you are not 'Thunder'! You are a space ship!"

"Darcy is right, Thor."

"Yes, Jane" He replied, obediently

Tony spoke up from the other end, "They are coming down too fast! Ugh...!" Clint was right behind Stark saying calmly, "A little to the right."

"No, I will miss it if I do that."

"No, you won't. Just move to the left! Trust me! They do call me Hawkeye."

"Who asked you for your help, anyway?!"

"You did!"

"When?"

"When you lost the first game!"

"Oh...right..."

A timid voice said, "I am not sure I got this right."

Fury turned slightly to see Steve Rogers sitting at a computer awkwardly, with Natasha standing behind his chair directing him.

"See, you press these buttons here. And it goes back and forth...and this to fire the missiles..."

What got him even more shocked was Bruce, standing off to the right, watching over a chair with a blond agent tied to it.

Yep, he needed to take that plane away from Coulson, if it was going to continue to make him late to meetings.


	2. Evil Bugs

**Yep! I finally decided to continue this! But I will tell you guys that I might not be able to update frequently or in the near future. Sometimes I am stuck on my phone so I usually post fandom poems. **

**I hope you guys like this! I tried my best...**

**Enjoy! And please review! :)**

* * *

Tony was bored. Yep, that was right. He was bored. Again.

One would think that he would of learned his lesson from last time. Obviously not. Tony Stark aka Iron Man was stuck on SHIELD's flying headquarters in Bruce Banner's lab. Ever since the infamous Galanga 'accident', there had been no actual meetings in the same room again. This time Fury had ordered them to wait in Bruce's lab while Bruce gave Thor a check-up. To check the big guy's adjustment to Earth's atmosphere apparently.

Once again...

Fury was late.

Big surprise there. Did that big guy even have a clock?

A loud clattering noise quickly drew Tony away from his musing to himself, he glanced up to see Thor sitting on the bed, swinging his legs like a child, staring intently at at him. Tony felt vaguely uncomfortable at the blond's stare at him, he looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed Thor's behavior.

Steve looking at the lab's screens in interest. Nope.

Bruce typing into a computer. Nope.

Natasha had closed her eyes, looking asleep. Nope.

Clint was reading a book. Nope.

No one was in paying attention to him. Lovely.

And Thor was still staring at him. Trying to diffuse the tension that was slowly building, Tony lifted a hand in a half wave, "What up?"

Thor didn't even blink, just kept staring. Now Tony was uncomfortable, so he tried a different approach. "What? Is it my face? Spinach between my teeth?"

Thor answered gravely, "Do not move my friend. You are in terrible danger."

Tony stiffened, "Uh...what?"

And with barely a second to react, a hammer slammed down, not three inches from his legs. Stammering, he scrambled back, dropping on the floor. Painfully.

"Hey man...Do you mind me asking what the hell are you doing?"

"Get back, evil witches!" Thor roared as he flailed his hammer gallantly in the air.

By this time, everyone had taken notice of the situation to Tony's relief. Natasha was reaching for her gun, while Steve and Clint were in defensive positions around Thor.

"What's wrong, Thor?" Bruce asked urgently.

Thor's hair was all over his face from swinging the hammer in all directions. "My friends, a enemy has somehow entered this room and is injecting poison in us as we speak." He turned to Tony with a sorrowful face, "I am sorry. You were the first victim."

It took a Tony a full moment to look down at his arm to realized what Thor was talking about. "No..that's.."

"There it is again!" Thor pushed Tony across the floor, causing him to slide into the wall. Painfully. Oh why him?

And there Thor was again, swinging that hammer in random directions, frustration could easily be seen on the Asgardian's face. "They are tricky."

Tony could hear Natasha ask Bruce, "Did you give him anything to make him delusional?"

"No. Nothing at all!"

Then there was a extremely loud bang. One of the desks were now gone.

Then a loud shattering sound. One of the lights...

Tony scrambled up from the floor, trying to calm Thor. "Hey, big guy! Those things you are seeing? Right? Yeah they are mosquitoes."

Thor paused from swinging his hammer, to look curiously at Tony, "Mosquitoes? What a evil name! They are danger to you Midgardians! I shall vanquish each and every last one of them."

"Haha...yeah. They honestly aren't any real danger...woah! Don't even think about  
hitting my phone! That thing cost money!"

Crack.

Tony stared at the shattered bits of electronics and uttered brokenly, "My phone..."

Natasha and Clint had retreated to the corner, discussing techniques to calm down Thor, while Bruce prepared a sleeping drug. Thor was always like this when he was experiencing the many wonders Earth had to offer.

Steve, in the meantime was holding out his hands to calm down Thor. "Thor...put the hammer down!"

Tony groaned as Thor pushed him aside once again to 'vanquish' the annoying pest.

"Yes...because saying that _last_ time worked perfectly!"

And more to the point...Why was the mosquito only circling around him? None of the others. Why him?

Once again, Fury was late. Strangely enough...he was rather proud of himself for keeping his anger in check. While walking towards Bruce Banner's laboratory, he happened to stumble across Darcy Lewis getting coffee for Ms. Foster. This Darcy girl had been asking him questions that were threatening him to explode.

Darcy pressed on, "So your eye patch doesn't do anything?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't do lasers or crack secret codes automatically?"

"No"

"X-ray vision?"

"No!"

Darcy fell silent after that. But only after muttering to herself, "What a lame pirate..."

Yes. Fury could hold his anger.

At least that is what he thought until they rounded the corner, reaching Bruce's lab. Tables, lights, glass, and bits of electronics were scattered everywhere. Most of the Avengers were laying on the floor panting except Thor and Bruce. Thor's eyes were closed peacefully, curled up in the middle of the room like a baby. Bruce was standing over him, clutching a syringe.

No. Fury could not hold his anger.

Tony spotted him before anyone else, and waving his hand weakly, he said, breathing heavily "Hey! Just so you know...Totally not my fault. You guys have bug problem. And you owe me a new phone."


End file.
